One Wish
by goldenslider
Summary: When Ryan dreams of being offered a wish, what would he use it for? Inspired by Diamond Rio's One More Day. intended Ryan/Troy


I love writing stories to songs. Quite a lot of my stories have their first sparks of thought while I'm listening to a song, and this one is no exception. Diamond Rio's One More Day is the inspiration for this short piece. It's written differently compared to my other ones in that it isn't explicitly revealed who is the story teller in this one. It could be anyone, not specifically from HSM, and not specifically the pair I chose, but for my purpose, this is from Ryan thinking about Troy.

* * *

Last night I had a crazy dream.

A man came up to me and asked that if I could have one wish, what would it be. I said that I didn't believe the wish would come true, and I kept walking to wherever it was I going in the dream. The man followed me, until I confronted him and asked him why he was following me.

He said he had the power to grant one wish to the person who needed it the most, and he proved it by wishing for himself a golden apple, which he bit into as it was still appearing in his hand.

The wish could be for anything I wanted.

I could have all the money I'd need for the rest of my life, I could have an amusement park created in my back garden, or I could have a big-ass mansion in Malibu. I could literally have anything I wanted.

I didn't have to think about what it was that I wanted. There was only one thing in my life that I needed at this moment, something I need every waking minute of every day.

I simply wished that I could have one more day with you. Just one day and one sunset. That's all I could ever want in my life.

He said it would be done, and for me to turn around and you would be there.

That's when I woke up.

I started crying. I've never cried since the day you went away, and I never thought I would be crying over a silly dream. But there I was with tears streaming down my face, whispering your name to myself, seeing your beautiful smiling face in a happy memory.

I'm actually glad I didn't see you, and don't think by that statement I don't love you because you know that's not true. It's just if I saw you, I could never have left you. I would hold onto you so tight, and every second that passed would seem like a lifetime. I'd tell you I loved you over and over again, because I never said it enough when you were still here.

I think I would cry, and I know I'd need time to adjust to you being there. I'd cry, and you would probably cry and we'd be standing there holding each other, both our shirts getting pelted with tears.

And any bets someone would phone, just to ruin the moment. I'd ignore it of course, nothing would draw me away from you.

You'd say something about wanting to watch an episode of your favourite show on the tv, just so you could go away knowing what happened to your favourite character, but I wouldn't let you waste our time together by watching the telly, so we'd keep it off.

The sun's beginning to go down, and you'd suggest watching it together from the balcony. We'd sit in the sun loungers where we used to talk and laugh and kiss, and we'd lie against each other, our hands entwined, staring at the sun as it disappeared over the horizon.

It would start to get cold, and dark, and I knew that you would be going away again soon. So you'd snuggle against my chest, telling me you love me so much, and I would be half teary-eyed that I could see a faint glow against your head from the lights above us, and your eyes would lock with mine and you'd give me one last kiss before you faded away into the night.

I would cry again, I would probably say your name a few times, and say one last time that I loved you, hoping that you heard me wherever you were. And I'd go back into my – our – home, alone, the tv off and the room silent, and I'd hear, just a very faint whisper, that you loved me too.

So you see that's why I'm glad I never saw you in the dream. Because one day wouldn't be enough. One day could never be enough to spend with the person that you loved the most.

If you left again, I don't think I'd have been able to cope, and I'd probably have done something stupid, like search the world over, trying to find the wishing man again, and beg him for one more wish.

Because only having one day… well, I know what that would do.

It would leave me wishing for one more day with you.


End file.
